


Memories or a Dream

by alovelyfey



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovelyfey/pseuds/alovelyfey
Summary: Levi sees more in Eren’s vision of the rumbling.
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Levi, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Memories or a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic ever! Also my first creative writing in almost 10 years :( However, this ship is too cute not to be inspired. (Covid stress helped too) I hope you enjoy. I do plan on posting more :)

A vision of chaos and destruction flooded his sight. Thousands of titans marched towards the seas crumbling cities and leaving hundreds dead in their path. He could hear the screams of their victims and the silence that came shortly after a fallen building. The air became think, he could almost choke on the dust that enveloped around him. He tried to turn away from the images but they were in his mind, there was no escape. Eren’s betrayal had no bounds and this was the final straw. He had to think of something else to pull him from this images. 

Anything else....

Something....

_Wait what was that!_

An image of clear blue skies and the horizon of a deep blue sea passed before him. He suddenly remembered that day so long ago, when they first set eyes on the sea. He began to focus on the smell and the breeze that passed on his skin. How Hange and the kids took off their boots and basked in the sea for the first time. As he focused on the serene beauty of the ocean, the image focused in.

Why is this coming to me now?

He saw himself standing gazing out into the horizon. He looked hopeful- no peaceful. He started to pick up on the sounds of people playing in the distance as he looked around he noticed there were more people on the beach. Playing? Happily? He noticed his eyes began to furrow as if searching for something.

_This isn’t a memory!_

“Eek” the screech of a small toddler stung his ears. “It’s cold daddy!” The toddler said while watching the waves retreat. The tide drifted back towards the sea and the little girl dashed away into her fathers legs before the sea could touch her again. The sudden movement shook him out of his trance. “You don’t like the water, huh?” He asked while crouching down. “NO!” She said while shaking her wavy black hair. The man chuckled and stood back up the fixed his eyes back on the horizon. “Daddy look at” The man’s gaze shifted to a small toddler as she clutched a starfish in her hands and raised it too her father to inspect it.

“That’s pretty baby” he patted the head of his daughter and bent down to inspect it.

“What is it?” She said bringing it down to her level to look at it more closely. 

“I don’t know Kuchel ask your mother when we get back. Don’t loose it ok?” He slipped his hands into his pocket and caught the sight of two young boys playing in the distance. He let out a sigh and could his body relax.

_Is that my mother Mother and Kenny? Are these my mother’s memories? Or my grandfathers? I don’t understand how is that possible. Could she have seen the sea when she was little? Was this why the Ackermans were outcasted? The fuck!_

Levi didn’t want to loose the vision so he continued to watch in confusion.

“Hey Captain Levi!” A familiar voice shouted from afar. He turned to see Jean and a very pregnant Mikasa walking towards him hand in hand.

_Wait these aren’t memories from my past relatives! Is this.... my future! Shit!_

“Enjoying the day with your kids?”

_Kids? More than one!_

“You know you don’t have to call me that anymore Kirstein” he spoke flatly.

“Yeah I know but you’ll always be our captain.” He said as he pulled Mikasa closer and gave her a small kiss. 

Levi looked over to Mikasa and let out a sigh “I can’t believe you two are old enough to start shiting out kids of your own” his gaze shifted back to the horizon this time lost in a memory.

“Hey kid, only one! We’re not trying to repopulate the Ackerman clan unlike someone here” Jean joked with a sly smile. A rare smile spread across Levi’s face.

_Why am I so happy?_

“So is this your youngest” Mikasa said bending at the waist to get a better look at the little girl clutching onto Levi’s legs. Kuchel looked up briefly and gave Mikasa a small smile before hiding her face into Levi’s legs again. “This is kuchel” Levi said as he bent over and picked up daughter and placed her on his hips “can you say hi to your old mans old squad mates?” 

“Hi I’m Kuchel.” she said boldly clutching onto the starfish. Jean and Mikasa smiled at her before her shyness kicked in again and she wrapped her arms around Levi and buried her face into his neck. “Tsk, I don’t get why she’s so shy. I don’t even know where she gets it from.” He Set her back on the ground and she slipped away and started playing in the wet sand.

“She’ll grow out of it” Jean said

“I hope so my boys were never like this”

“Oh that right you have 3 kids right, captain?

“Yeah 3 kids and one on the way.” He said almost as if he was dreading the last one.

_Three kids! One on the way? With who? What the fuck!?_

“Are they here too?” Mikasa inquired while rubbing her belly.

“Yeah,” Levi turned to the direction he had been previously eyeing and pointed to too small boys jumping into the waves. “My oldest Hunter and my second Erwin.” He said with a sad smile even after all these years the lost still pains him. 

“Erwin? That’s a good name” Jean slapped his hand on Levi’s shoulder offering a small comfort.

“So the gangs all here? What about-“  
  


“DAD! DAD! LOOK AT ME DAD!” A small boy shouted in the distance.

_What about who damnit! Who’s the mother of these kids. Damn brat budding in!_

Levi’s eyes scanned the ocean as he landed his gaze on an older boy who was at the edge of a bed of rocks that trailed off into the sea. Deeper than he allowed his children to go. He felt his stomach drop as figured out what he was attempting to do.

“Hunter get down from there! Now!” Levi’s eyes were focused on the child with horror he unconsciously started to move towards the boy.

“Watch me!” He waved as he stepped closer to the edge.

Levi’s heart began to race he knew no matter how fast he was, he couldn’t stop him from jumping. He scanned the near by water and his second son was no where in sight. His pace quickened even faster and his breathing hitched. “HUNTER, WHERE IS EWRIN?” Hunter turned to his dad then shrugged his shoulders before eyeing the water before him.

“YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO-“ he smacked into something hard causing him to tumble forward.

“WAAAHH” Kuchel wailed big tear formed in her eyes. “You hit me!” The little toddler wailed as she turned and smacked her fathers leg. He bent down in worry and realized Kuchel was no longer holding the starfish. “Shit” he murmured. “DAD YOUR NOT WATCHING ME!” Annoyed he shot his gaze back to his son while his daughters wailing got louder. “Fine Kuchel, damnit!” Levi growled and turned his attention to the sea and waded in as he hoped to find the starfish once again. Luckily it got caught by a rock and he was able to manage to pick it up. “Thank god” he turned towards his crying toddler and showed off her missing toy once again. She let out of big smile and started clapping her hands. Levi looked back at the rocks and saw Hunters form retreating back. “Thank god” he breathed out. With his attention distracted he didn’t realize how close he was to Kuchel his speed kicked up water on his toddler and it started another fit of tears “Son of a bitch!” He murmured. “Im sorry Kuchel, here I got it back for you.” Levi said crouching next to the toddler and presented the starfish to her once again. He smiled softly hoping to ease her tears as she took the starfish back. She held it in her hand then looked at her dad “NO!” She screamed with a pout then pushed him away. She then turned towards the ocean then threw the starfish back in before turning to run away pouting. 

Levi growled and before Kuchel could get too far he grabbed her arm and pulled her up. He held her sideways as she kicked and screamed. Not forgetting his son he turned back to the rocks just in time to see Hunter run and jump off the edge. His eyes widened and his heart sank. “HUNTER!” He screamed as he took off in the direction of his son clutching his daughter close to his chest.

“Daddy you’re hurting me!” She protested.

His face was red and could feel tears starting to form in his eyes. He stopped running and set his child down and grabbed her head. His hands were shaking and his breathing erratic. “Daddy are you ok? What’s wrong” her eyes started to tear up at the dishelved appearance of her father.

_This is a nightmare!_

“No baby, go stay with Mikasa and Jean over there, do not leave their side do you hear me?” He said firmly before placing a kiss on her forehead. “Can you guys watch her for me?” He pleaded.

“Of course captain.” Levi watched until Kuchel arrived safely at there feet before turning his attention back towards where Hunter was last seen.

Mikasa took Kuchel’s hand then leaned into to Jean. “We’re stopping with the one right?” “Yeah no kidding, if I ever wish for more sock me the nuts ok?” 

Levi ran the length of the shoreline before he arrived at the set of rocks. 

“DAD!” Hunter shouted as he ran out of the near by water.

Without hesitation Levi altered his course and ran to his son pulling him into an embrace. He was still shaking and tears had started to fall.

_Thank god!_

“Don’t you ever do something like that again do you hear me!” Levi cried as he held on to his child. Hunters eyes began to water feeling a little ashamed for putting his father in the state, “I’m sorry”.

“Greetings AckerMEN!” A bubbly voice echoed in the distance. Levi stood up to find the source of the voice. A tall brunette with the biggest smile walked down a slope wearing a summer dress over her pregnant body. She carried a picnic basket in one hand and waved enthusiastically with the other. Her hair cascade over her shoulders and her bangs were fixed across her eye patch.

“Commander!” A group of off duty soldiers gave a strong salute as she passed by. 

_Hange?_

“At ease soldiers, I’m just out enjoying the beach with my family!” 

_Family?_

“Mommy!” Kuchel slipped out of Mikasas grasp and darted over to the approaching woman and crashed into her legs.

_Wait!_

“Hi my little one!” She bent over and wrapped her arms around her small child. “Why are you wet? Did you finally conquer your fear of the ocean?” She kissed her cheek and smiled. 

_Hange is-_

“No! Daddy pushed me in!” She shouted and crossed her arms in a pout. Hanges brow furrowed as she scanned the beach for Levi. She found him approaching her dragging their other son by the arm with a look of annoyance on both of their faces. 

_With my-_

“Mom!” Hunter screamed as he broke free from his father and ran into his mother embracing her tightly.

_When did this happen?_

“My, my. I don’t know if I can handle all of this love!” She giggled and brought both of her kids close to her. 

“Let me carry this mom” Hunter took the basket and dashed off to find a suitable place to set up the picnic 

“Hange!” Levi wrapped his arms around her squeezing his daughter between them. She fought and protested for him to stop crushing her while Hange giggled and patted her head. 

_I made kids with Hange! Wait, I have kids with Hange? She has feelings for me? Is this real? Oh please don’t let this be a dream._

Hange looked up to see the fear in his eyes as his eyes fell to the ground. “What’s wrong?”

_I fucked up, I’m not suited to be a parent._

“I fucked up, I’m not suited to be a parent” Levi muttered with a pained expression. Hange took his face in her hands and brought his head toward hers. “What are you talking about?”

“I lost Erwin, I can’t find him. Hunter almost- I don’t know but he jumped off the rocks and I trampled Kuchel, I’m probably going to drop this next kid.” Hange giggled and pulled his head into her shoulder. 

“Levi I wouldn’t have had four kids with you if I didn’t have faith you could handle it”

“Hange, most of our kids where accidents” he wrapped his arms around her waist. “We knew the risks!” she laughed as she pulled him in closer. “So you had a rough day with the kids, it’s three against one you’re already at a disadvantage.” She pulled away and took his hand hers “Besides, Erwin is over by that boulder reading, he’s not one for adventure so he’ll always remain close by.” She turned and pointed to shady location by a large boulder where their son sat comfortably with a book. Levi let a soft breath release and felt his body relax.

_That little brat._

“Hunter on the other hand,” Hange turned towards Levi and shook her head, “I would be more worried if he wasn’t an Ackerman. He stole my ODM gear and hopped wall Sina!” 

“What! Why am I hearing about this now?”

“Because you’d freak out like you are now, why do you think I’ve been bringing him to work with me lately? It’s not cause he likes it!” She smirked and crossed her arms. 

_I love you, Hange._

“Mom! It is ready!”

They walk over to the picnic blanket Hunter laid out and took a spot on the blanket. Despite her constant mishaps with her dad that day, Kuchel still took her sandwich and found her spot in Levi’s lap. Levi and his family could only smile as they shoved their faces full of Hange’s handmade lunch.

A sense of ease flooded through him as he watched. Suddenly the scene before him distorted and faded to black.

_Wait no! Come back!_

“Forget it” said a deep familiar.  
  


“Who’s there?” Levi called out into the darkness. Eren stepped forward and stared into Levi’s eyes. 

“What the hell was that, Yaegar?” Levi spat. He was getting tired of Erens schemes.

“You liked it didn’t you?” Eren smirked. Levi huffed and turned his back to him.

“Is that my future- with Hange?” His question came out a bit sad and longing.

“It’s a possibility of a future,”

“Then why show me that?” He growled.

“To remind you of who is in control” 

“Yaegar!” Levi turned and reached for Eren but his image dispersed the moment he touched him. Darkness faded around him again and he drifted back to sleep.

Levi woke up on hard ground with the sound of a crackling fire nearby. 

_Where am I? *groans* Hange? Thank god you’re here. *grunts* Why does my body hurt? *grunts* Oh yeah, that’s right._

“That beast piece of shit”


End file.
